Spoiler 411
by Bren Williams - Lady Brenlis
Summary: "You show me yours, I'll show you mine." Based on a sneak peek for the Jan 9 episode, Till Death Do Us Part. SPOILERS! Castle & Beckett exchange... information!


_As if you couldn't tell from the title and summary, this fanfic is based on sneakpeek 4 for January 9th episode, "Till Death Do Us Part" or Jenny & Ryan's wedding episode. Hope you like it._

_*** One more thing, the deleted scenes from As Good As On Paper are up under a different title. You'll find it easily on my profile. ***_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>Rick took a deep breath and stood as though facing an unpleasant task. "So, what are we going to do?"<p>

Kate gave him a quizzical look. "About what?"

"Well, we have to tell Ryan about Jenny."

"What? Why? Castle, if _we_ were getting married would you want to know about all the guys _I've_ slept with?"

He stared at her in silence then his left eyebrow quirked in astonishment. "All?"

"Seriously? You sign women's _chests_ at book readings. You cannot be shocked that I'm _not_ a virgin."

"It's just the word _all_ suggests…" His eyes narrowed slightly, "a _lot_. How many are we talking exactly?" His own words stumbled to a halt as though he were facing something unpleasant.

She cocked her head as she regarded him in disbelief. "Are you really asking for my number?"

He took a deep breath, but his gaze was no less intent. "You show me yours, I'll show you mine," he promised.

She shook her head in amusement and crossed her arms. "I can't believe we're having this conversation right now."

"It is a little awkward, going first" he admitted, pulling out his I-phone. "We'll text our number to each other. That way, there's none of this awkward waiting-for-the-other-to-go-first." He cradled his phone between his hands, thumbs flying over its smooth screen. A moment later he looked up, "Ready when you are."

Kate leaned against her desk, arms crossed stubbornly.

"What? You can't tell me you're not curious."

"About the number of women you've slept with?" Her eyes widened incredulously. "What makes you think I _want_ to know?"

"Aren't you always saying, truth is better than wondering?"

"Yes, but Castle, there are things…" she frowned at him. "You know what? Fine." She reached for her phone, shaking her head. "We'll do it your way." There were several soft beeps as she began a text.

Rick shifted his weight, waiting. He crossed his arms, uncrossed them before Kate caught his eye, her thumb hovering over the send button.

"Are you sure you want to know?" There was a trace of amusement in her voice as she waited.

Rick opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. He closed it again, nodding.

One soft beep "It's sent." She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed. "Castle?"

"What?"

She looked at his phone meaningfully.

He glanced at it and seeing his unsent text, visibly jolted himself upright. "Oh!" He pushed send, just as his phone beeped and "1 new text message" flashed over his screen.

His mouth went dry, his knees felt weak. He looked up to find Kate staring at him. Her phone beeped but she didn't even look at it, just dropped it onto the desk behind her.

"Are—Aren't you going to look?"

"Nope." Her voice was calm, placid as she waited.

He took a deep breath, clicked on "View message." Kate's message flashed onto his screen, reading, _"None of your business."_

"Kate!" he protested, that's not fair, I sent you my number and—"

"I remember making it clear I've no interest in the size of your… conquests." She offered him her phone. "Delete your text, please."

"But—"

She drew herself upright, her voice softening. "Castle, it's the future that's important. Not the past." She waggled her phone at him. "Now, if you please?"

He accepted the phone at last, but his eyes lingered on her. A faint smile curved a corner of his mouth upward and an impish light entered his eyes. "Sleep on it?"

The answering smile warmed him. "If we ever get married, you can ask again."

His smile widened as he turned his attention to her phone. "Deal."

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think? Will Monday's episode go the same direction or differently? Please review.<em>


End file.
